


be mine

by n_kei



Series: addendum [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aprons, Domestic Fluff, Food, Foot Jobs, Hybrids, Knotting, Lemon, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Smut, Strip Tease, waist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_kei/pseuds/n_kei
Summary: They get to the leftovers eventually, but it speaks nothing of how tired and shaky their arms and legs are, and how exceptionally difficult it is to get out of bed.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: addendum [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524953
Comments: 11
Kudos: 241





	be mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ephers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephers/gifts).



> (First and foremost, please go through ALL additional tags before continuing. I am not responsible for your readership experience should you choose to ignore the tags and find something unsavoury.)
> 
> Hi, happy February 14, happy birthday Jaehyun and happy Valentine's Day to those who celebrate! Am I back with another PWP? You bet I am. Is Taeyong wearing a pink apron? Yes! Will there be a lot of lemony goodness? Yes!! Taeyong's waist? Y E S! It's a **Yes** to everything, basically. So please do not read this at a family dinner, in class or at any public setting, or with friends (unless that's your thing). Thank you to all those who inspired/prompted bits and pieces of this fic. There's a lot, you'll see.
> 
> Gifting this to the amazing, hardworking and wonderful human aka. my other half, [ephe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephers/pseuds/ephers) <3 Love you, bb!
> 
> Enjoy ;) <3

The traffic is hell.

The weather network forecasted heavy snowfall from late morning to just before 2 pm. Their predictions are wrong, as heavy balls of snow continue to shroud the city with indiscriminate swiftness, covering every nook and cranny in a thick blanket of white.

Objectively, it’s quite beautiful and romantic. Subjectively, it’s making Jaehyun late for dinner.

He’s been stuck in traffic for over two hours on a drive that should take no longer than forty minutes. He sighs, rubbing his temples tiredly and glancing at the time on the dashboard, before looking out the window again. Not for the first time, he wonders if it was the right decision to live so far away from work. He texts his date a heartfelt apology, who replies with a threat to his family jewels, no emojis, making him gulp and wonder if it’s a joke.

The low hum of heater fills the silence (because any radio station would undoubtedly be blaring love songs), and he stares out the window again. The cars in front give a few feet forward. Humming quietly, he eases off the break and inches forward on the freeway.  _ Ten kilometers to go _ , announces the navigation dashboard.

He can’t wait to go home.

When Jaehyun finally pulls into the garage and opens the back door, he’s hit with the overwhelming scent of mouth-watering food. He takes a moment to recover, having thought they were going out for dinner. What is this–

“You’re back!”

A pair of arms swing around his neck, and Jaehyun finds himself in the tight, warm embrace of Taeyong, who smells like dinner rolls and tangy sweet marmalade. His arms draw around the trim waist, pulling Taeyong even closer while digging his nose into the crook of his neck and shoulder, inhaling deeply. Just then, he realizes his arms are pressed into smooth skin, not clothes, and almost drops Taeyong altogether.

Taeyong laughs, cheeks tinted pink and dusted white as he pulls away.

“Please don’t tell me there’s cocaine in the food,” Jaehyun comments, wiping a finger down Taeyong’s cheek, collecting the white powder on his tip.

“Please, my food brought you to higher raptures without drugs,” Taeyong says with a mischievous smirk. He throws his arms around Jaehyun’s neck again and rubs their cheeks together.

“Oy!”

Taeyong barely escapes, clutching his stomach and laughing wickedly.

Half of Jaehyun’s face, shirt and a bit of his trousers are dusted with flour, icing sugar, and whatever else Taeyong has on his apron. He doesn’t think it’s funny, and his expression reflects a similar sentiment.

Taeyong grins and pinches his cheek. “My, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” he teases, brushing Jaehyun’s locks back and running a hand along his cheek before tilting his chin down.

“Only since you were kind enough to share your hygiene problems,” Jaehyun mutters against the soft lips. Peck. “I’ve missed you.” 

“Missed you too, baby.”

“Good.”

It’s almost possessive and arrogant, the way Jaehyun says it. But it only makes Taeyong grin wider. He presses one more chaste kiss on Jaehyun’s un-dusted cheek, and turns back to the stove. It gives Jaehyun a better look at what he’s wearing. His jaw drops.

Under the pink apron is a lacy thong and a pair of black laced stockings and garter, complete with small black bows that ring around the top of the stockings, before the intricate patterns plunge all the way down Taeyong’s sinewy legs. The bow that ties the apron together accentuates his slip waist, and it’s  _ black and frilly _ . Jaehyun’s mouth waters for a completely different reason, and his half-hard erection presses against the band of his pants.

“Go and get changed. Dinner is almost ready,” Taeyong calls over his shoulder.

Jaehyun ignores the order and presses along Taeyong’s back, wrapping his arms loosely around his middle. The tension bleeds from his shoulders like a physical force while Taeyong is in his arms. Warm. Solid. Steady.

“What would I do without my cute housewife?”

Taeyong makes a shrill sound. “Housewife?”

Jaehyun snorts into the soft skin of his shoulder. “Trophy wife?”

Taeyong shakes the spatula, pointing at his hand. “Where’s my ring?”

Jaehyun snorts. “You mean you’re not wearing the one I got you under that apron?”

“That was a twenty dollar cockring. If I can’t pawn it and live comfortably with the money for the rest of my life, forget calling me your trophy wife, peasant.”

Jaehyun chuckles, feeling a shudder run through Taeyong’s body. “Fine, I’ll get you a diamond-studded one.”

Taeyong makes a contemplative sound like saying  _ We’ll see _ , and moves away to check on the roasted vegetables in the toaster oven. “Go and change. You’re not wearing that while we’re eating dinner.”

Jaehyun doesn’t need to be told twice.

Jaehyun re-enters the living room wearing soft flannel pyjama bottoms and a black t-shirt, and freezes at the sight before him. Dinner covers the table from end to end with so much food, that the sheer amount makes his empty stomach grumble loudly. He knows Taeyong’s working on pudging him up, but this is a bit of an–

“Overkill. I’m not going to be able to walk for days.” He breathes.

“It’s Valentine's Day,” Taeyong replies, turning back to grab the wine and giving Jaehyun a great view of his thin waist and pert derriere. He hands the bottle of red to Jaehyun, settling two glasses in front of him. “Get this for me please, babe.”

“I’m going to gain weight again,” Jaehyun complains without heat. With quick twists, the cork pops open with ease.

“That’s the point,” Taeyong singsongs, smiling conspiratorially. He wraps his arms around Jaehyun from behind, his hands resting just below Jaehyun’s belly. “If I fatten you up, you won’t be able to move and stay with me longer.”

“You might need to consult Willy Wonky for his blueberry bubblegum technology. That way I won’t be able to fit through any door.” Jaehyun grins, resting a hand on Taeyong’s. “Could become a biological warfare weaponry.”

“I’m not sure it works that way.” Taeyong pushes up to his tip toes and nibbles on Jaehyun’s nape. Jaehyun hums quietly, before raising a wine glass to his attention.

Taeyong chuckles, picking the glass with one hand and sliding onto the chair across from Jaehyun. Jaehyun picks up his own glass of wine, letting it hang in the air with an expectant gaze.

“Are we really making a toast?” Taeyong teases.

“Yes,” Jaehyun grins, reaching for Taeyong’s other hand. “Because there is no other place I’d rather be than here, and I am thankful to have you in my life. I love you.” He presses a hand on the back of Taeyong’s hand, then turns it over and kisses more gently on the soft skin of his wrist.

“I love you too, you sap.” Taeyong smiles, blinking back emotions. “Let’s eat. The food is gonna get cold.”

With that, the feast begins.

Jaehyun scoops a generous helping of braised lamb shoulder, strawberry peach salsa, mashed sweet potatoes with cranberries and pine nuts, bacon blue cheese wedge salad and roasted vegetables. Everything is nutritionally balanced, if not for the amount he’s about to consume.

Taeyong watches indulgently while piling on smaller mountains of food on his plate.

As promised, Taeyong’s food sends Jaehyun to wordless raptures as he makes sexual noises, tasting the different levels of flavours in each food and how, when eaten one after another, gives an entirely different, mind blowing experience. Taeyong laughs. “You’re exaggerating.”

“Hardly,” Jaehyun counters, scooping another helping of braised lamb and mashed sweet potatoes into his mouth. “This is so delicious I can’t even describe the flavours.”

“As expected, you’re not exactly a man of words.”

Jaehyun pauses, staring at Taeyong with fond exasperation. “Yong, I’m going to compliment you every single day until you finally learn to accept it.”

“On my deathbed.”

“So be it.”

They clink glasses, grinning at each other. Between their joined efforts, one third of the food is demolished before Jaehyun puts down his fork, claiming he cannot eat another bite. Taeyong gave up ten minutes ago. He’s been slowly nursing his second glass of wine, face red as a tomato. Petting his nonexistent belly with a soft sigh, he notes that he’ll need help with the tupperware. But neither of them move, too full to do anything about the leftovers.

Jaehyun shakes his head, a sparkle to his eyes. “That’s what you get for making so much.”

Taeyong laughs. “I need to make sure that you’re well fed!”

“You should know how well I eat. Look at me!”

"I look," a teasing smirk pulls at Taeyong’s lips, “but I might’ve forgotten. Maybe I should give a closer inspection to jog my memory.”

The corners of Jaehyun’s eyes crinkle in amusement. “Has the old man gone senile?”

“At least I still have a head of black hair. I’ve caught you plucking out your whites the other day.”

Jaehyun arches an eyebrow and points at the man before him. “From the stress of serving this royalty, of course.”

Taeyong huffs haughtily. “Royalty is correct, old man.”

“Twenty-eight is not old. Oh wait, that’s your age.”

“You and your smart mouth,” Taeyong smiles, crossing his legs and accidentally bumping against Jaehyun’s ankle. Only when he doesn’t move, does Jaehyun realize it’s not as accidental as he first thought. “Playing the age card now? Two years isn’t an excuse for not lasting longer than three thrusts–”

Jaehyun’s eyes narrow with half-hearted annoyance. “That was  _ one time _ , Yong. Will you ever let it go?”

Taeyong’s socked-covered foot draws up Jaehyun’s shin ever so slightly. Then he goes back down, slow and teasing. “I should edge you until you cum, screaming my name. Then I’ll say ‘One last time, baby. For me,’ and make you cum again.” He makes a show of jutting his bottom lip out and making his eyes extra big. A strap of his apron slips down.

Jaehyun’s eyes unconsciously follow its motion. He leans away, smiling teasingly. “Is that all you want? With that insatiable appetite of yours?”

“So satiate me,” Taeyong replies, an edge of challenge in his tone. “Because you won’t get what you want until I have what I want.”

The lust in his eyes and voice sends a possessive burst of heat down Jaehyun’s spine, collecting in his abdomen. He knew he would do everything in his power to make his Taeyong feel good. The desire to give anything Taeyong wants overrides logical thought. He nods. “Alright.”

“First of all, you can’t move from that chair.”

Jaehyun looks down and considers it for a moment. While this isn’t uncharted territory, there are definitely more comfortable places in the house. Still, he relents. “Your call.”

Taeyong grins wickedly. “I like the sound of that.” His foot climbs up Jaehyun’s leg to press gently against the soft bulge in the V of Jaehyun’s legs. Jaehyun’s jaw muscles tighten a fraction. “And you’re not allowed to touch unless I give you permission.”

“Is this really going to make you feel good?”

“Trust me, babe.”

“I do.”

“Good. Close your eyes.”

Leftovers are promptly forgotten as Taeyong switches. He puts on sultry background music, then slowly cards a hand through Jaehyun’s thick locks, tugging his head back and exposing his pale neck. His teeth trace into the pale skin before his soft lips move from the base of Jaehyun’s neck all the way to his ear.

“I want you to feel every touch and imagine how I look,” he whispers. “This apron and these stockings are for your eyes only.”

Jaehyun stiffens under his hands. His other senses immediately heighten. He hears the soft brush of the apron’s fabric against Taeyong’s skin combined with Taeyong’s soft breathing. He imagines Taeyong, glassy eyed and naked before him, begging to feel good, begging to pleasure Jaehyun, begging for release. His breath hitches.

Taeyong trails cool fingers from the side of Jaehyun’s face to his clavicle, then across the edge of a broad shoulder. He feels goosebumps form on Jaehyun’s arms and switches tactics. He turns around and walks a few paces away.

“Now open your eyes.”

Jaehyun does, and drinks in Taeyong’s muscular backside, shapely legs, and tapered waist. An involuntarily growl escapes his throat.

Slowly, Taeyong reaches behind to undo the ribbon at his neck. The frilly apron now hangs limply from his waist, like a layered, fluffy dress. Jaehyun’s dick twitches against his pyjama bottoms.

“Babe, you’re so fucking hot.”

“Mm,” Taeyong hums, slowly turning around. He tip-toes to accentuate his pert, muscular ass, approaching Jaehyun with predatorial grace. His hips sashay with each step, and the make-shift dress bounces around his waist. Jaehyun feels his mouth go dry.

“Don’t look away.”

Taeyong kneels on the ground, drawing his hands from around his neck lower, to his pebbled nipples, over the apron, where a bulge pushes against the puffy fabric, then lower still to his narrow hips. He sways, twisting and grinding into the ground, eyes heated with unspoken lust. A finger slips into his mouth, then two fingers. They glisten with wetness as they trail down his jaw, neck, and pause at his nipple.

“Imagine that this is your hand, slowly trailing down my body like this. Making my nipples harden with tingly sensations, feeling the goosebumps form on my skin.”

Taeyong’s other hand slips into his mouth, and two fingers trail down his bare abdomen, stopping at the bow of the apron.

“Do you want me to take this off?”

It’s a tough decision. Jaehyun likes the apron, but equally enjoys the sight of a completely naked and vulnerable Taeyong underneath him.

“Keep it on,” he says gruffly.

Taeyong smirks, and slowly turns. “Alright.” His hand spreads the back of the apron, hiking up the bow and showing Jaehyun the garter belt and stocking. “What about this?”

“On,” Jaehyun repeats, getting impatient.

“This?” He gestures to the waistband of his thong.

“On,” Jaehyun growls.

“Aha, Jaehyunnie is a pervert~” Taeyong laughs, slipping a finger under the fabric, between his cheeks. “What if I did this? What would Jaehyunnie want me to do now?”

“I want you to open yourself up with your own spit,” Jaehyun orders, assertive and in-control. “Pleasure yourself in front of me.”

“Mm,” Taeyong hums, one hand sliding up his body and into his mouth, making lewd sucking noises. “I need to wet my fingers like this, right?” His hand slides behind him and past his garter belt and thong, to where his other hand has pushed the fabric. He makes a cursory circle around his hole, like drawing the target for Jaehyun. “What do you want me to do now?”

The low, heedy edge to Taeyong’s voice draws a shot of arousal to Jaehyun’s abdomen, making his response come out with greater difficulty. “Put one finger in.”

Taeyong obliges, making a soft noise as a knuckle disappears inside him. He pulls back out a little, only to repeat the process but pushing a little deeper. Jaehyun’s hands on his legs bunch into fists as he watches the display before him. He knows he shouldn’t move, but god damn if it isn’t (pardon the pun) hard.

“Mmh,” Taeyong breathes, pushing in again. The pleasure shoots to the base of his dick. He hardens almost instantly. “So you like to see me fucking into my own finger, hm?”

“I fucking love it.”

“What should I do now?”

“One more knuckle, babe.”

Taeyong does, letting out a soft keening sound. He pulls out, leaving only his fingertip, then pushes back in, while also moving his hips back around his fingers. Heat pools in his abdomen now, as jolts of pleasure shoot from the tight ring around his finger up his spine. His thrusting slowly builds to a steady tempo. “Like this?”

“Just like that. You fuck yourself so good for me.”

Taeyong preens, making little sounds in the back of his throat as his thrusting becomes more eager. Out and in. Out and in. The angle allows him to reach a sensitive bundle of nerves, adding another layer of pleasure to the sensations. The edge of his apron grows damp from his leaking cock. “Does this make you want me more?” he pants, breathless and edged with desire. “Does this make you want to fuck me, to be over me and pound inside me? To feel me squeeze around you, milking your thick cock for the sperm to fill me up?”

It’s the last straw.

“‘Want’ is hardly the word I’d use,” Jaehyun growls.

With a start, he leaps from the chair and pushes Taeyong to the ground, arms bracing around Taeyong’s head from the impact. Taeyong makes a surprised noise, but doesn’t struggle. Jaehyun takes it as a sign to turn the other man around, then runs a hand down the side of Taeyong’s face, neck, and presses down the middle of his back.

“You’ve teased me long enough, Yong,” he grumbles, low in warning. His ears and tail materialize in a moment, the fastest Taeyong’s seen him transform.

Taeyong grins victoriously to himself. He arches his back when he feels Jaehyun’s knee shoved between his legs, spreading them apart. “Have I?”

Jaehyun scoffs at his human’s impudence. “It’s my turn.”

He pulls Taeyong’s wrists together above his head, a silent command to keep them there. Then his hands travel down the lithe body, one pausing to tweak the nipple he finds, the other angling Taeyong’s hip upwards. His clothed erection thrusts shallowly against the twitching hole. Taeyong hisses at the contact, the fabric rough against his tender skin. Jaehyun knows Taeyong loves it by the way his grips tighten into fist around the pillows and sheets.

Unperturbed, Jaehyun trails licks and bites from his shoulder, down his sensitive spine, stopping just short of his waist. There, he pulls the bow apart, letting the apron slide past Taeyong’s smooth skin to the ground.

“No one gets to unwrap my present,” he growls into Taeyong’s side, before licking and sucking a mark there.

Taeyong stills. It should, by all accounts, send him into a tickled frenzy, but Jaehyun’s other hand is reaching between his legs to wrap two fingers around his tip, and he bites his lip from coming too quickly. “You,” he gasps, as Jaehyun’s finger slides under his cockhead, “spoiled, possessive wolf.”

“Oh?” Jaehyun’s mouth releases his skin with a wet  _ pop _ , a purple mark blooming under his attention. “I’d rather like to think I’m just good at taking what’s mine.” He blows against the hole, the only warning Taeyong gets before he dives in, stiffening his tongue to probe into Taeyong’s hole.

“F-fuck. Fuck babe oh shit.”

The sensitivity sends shocks of pleasure to Taeyong’s tummy, and his legs lose strength.

“Stay,” Jaehyun barks.

Taeyong lets out an involuntary whine, but Jaehyun is unrelenting. He knows Taeyong’s signs like the back of his hand and right now, Taeyong can definitely take more. So he goes back in, kissing, sucking and biting the skin until everywhere is pink and wet, then he spreads Taeyong’s cheeks further and gives Taeyong some of the best tongue-fucking he’s ever experienced in his life.

Taeyong’s untouched dick twitches from the onslaught of pleasure, leaking all over the tiled kitchen floor.

Something flashes across Taeyong’s eyes, and Jaehyun pauses. He spares a glance at the apron before picking Taeyong up and depositing him on their bed, then climbs above him on his hands and knees, effectively caging Taeyong.

“Germs can’t get you here,” he smirks.

“How considerate of you to think about the germs  _ when I was this close _ .” Taeyong glares hotly.

Jaehyun laughs. His thumb traces the curve of Taeyong’s lip. “Maybe if you asked nicely.”

Taeyong’s tongue peeks out and licks the pad of Jaehyun’s thumb. “Please?”

Jaehyun’s hand slides down to Taeyong’s neck. “Please what?”

“Jae. Please fuck me.”

Taeyong’s hands reach behind Jaehyun’s fluffy years and neck, pulling him down. Their lips join in a messy kiss from Taeyong’s desperation, Jaehyun’s dominance, to their combined want. Taeyong thrusts and grinds his hips upward, eager for something to rut into. Jaehyun moves back, slow and intent, and cups Taeyong’s cheek so their eyes meet.

“You wanted to take your time, so I will too.”

He shoves two pillows under Taeyong’s hip so that his body is at an angle, and slowly drags his warm hands from Taeyong’s chest to his middle. “Don’t look away.”

His hands slip past the garter belt to undo the clasps for the stockings, rolling them off his legs. Then he presses Taeyong’s dick down to kiss his taut abdomen, contouring every inch of skin with his talented mouth. (A shiver runs through Taeyong's body.) Jaehyun deeply inhales Taeyong’s pheromones and growls again. “You smell so fucking good.”

“I never know what you mean,” Taeyong complains softly. Jaehyun stares at him intently. The bright honey gaze becomes too much that he moves his arms in front of his face to block it.

Jaehyun wants to peel Taeyong’s arms away, make him watch, but he has another idea. He tugs off the thong, and licks into the lacy fabric of Taeyong’s garter belt. Taeyong moans and wiggles his hips, but Jaehyun pins him down, intent on giving his slender but muscular waist the same attention as he did his ass. He licks and sucks and nips at the skin that grows pink and red, tasting every inch while drinking in the scent of Taeyong’s arousal.

Taeyong becomes a trembling mess. His eyes grow hazy as his skin covers with a layer of sweat. His legs shake with strain and exhaustion.

(Taeyong’s waist is, by a strange but exciting discovery, one of his most erogenous zones. Jaehyun abuses this knowledge on special occasions when he wants Taeyong to vividly remember everything.)

Finally, Jaehyun tears the garter belt off, spreads Taeyong’s legs to either side, and slots the head of his cock against the ring of muscles.

Taeyong yelps at the proding sensation and cums, spurting a few drops of cum on his chest and belly. Jaehyun doesn’t touch him until he’s calmed from the peak.

“Relax babe,” Jaehyun grumbles, humour in his tone as he reinserts the balloon head of his erection.

“F-fuck you.” Taeyong hisses, feeling himself stretching to accommodate Jaehyun’s girth.

Jaehyun responds by palming Taeyong’s mildly spurting cock, brushing the sensitive tissues in a casual, leisure way. “Gladly.”

Taeyong squeezes his eyes shut, pushing back against Jaehyun’s unyielding thrust. “Oh god.”

“A bit more,” Jaehyun whispers. He eases in a little, then a little more still, until only his knot and balls remain on the outside.

Taeyong inhales deeply from his nose as he adjusts to the feeling, squeezing and relaxing his muscles like testing for a reaction- (Jaehyun hisses under his breath, knees buckling,)  _ there _ . He rolls his hips with whatever leverage he has, which Jaehyun takes as the sign to move.

Jaehyun starts off with a steady rhythm. His cock slides into Taeyong’s tight hole that becomes more and more slippery. With each stroke, he enters more deeply into the tight squeeze of muscles. Taeyong moans loudly, but does not shy back. He rotates his pelvis up, panting and whining as Jaehyun pushes deeper and deeper.

“You’re,” Taeyong gasps with a particularly hard thrust, “nnh, fuck, you’re gonna ruin me.”

“You said that last time too,” Jaehyun smirks. “In or out?”

“In.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Jae. I want to feel all of you tonight.”

He reaches down to wrap a hand around Taeyong’s neck, applying gentle but steady pressure to the sides of his neck. Taeyong immediately freezes, cheeks darkening as he slows his hips. The knot at the base of his cock forces its way in, but not completely. Jaehyun drags backwards, then pushes more insistently against Taeyong’s ring of muscles.

“That’s it babe, let me.” Jaehyun grumbles. He snaps his hips roughly, methodically, entering Taeyong so deeply that he grips the sheets above his head for purchase. “Let me fuck into your little hole, stretching and widening it to fit me and only me. Let me fill you with my cum until it overflows and knocks you up.”

Taeyong moans, the pleasurable sensations collect at his lower abdomen again. His erection twitches, leaking a little. Jaehyun’s other hand wraps around it, giving Taeyong a few pumps with a twist at the top to drive the tense pleasure up again.

“I want it,” Taeyong whines, gasping as Jaehyun’s grip around his neck eases for a moment, the blood rushing south, before he tightens again. “I want you to fill me up with your thick, sticky cum. I want to walk everywhere with your scent and bite, so everyone knows that I am yours.”

“You belong to me. I’ll mark you again and again,” Jaehyun growls. He lets Taeyong’s grabbing hands pull him down, where they share a deep, open-mouthed kiss. Taeyong tastes heavenly. Jaehyun groans, pulling away and nuzzling under Taeyong’s jaw, inhaling the scent. He feels dizzy from the combined arousal and adrenaline coursing through his veins.

He flexes his hips over and over at a brutal pace. Taeyong hisses and swears loudly, biting his fist in a way that lets Jaehyun know he’s teasing the prostate with dead accuracy. Jaehyun’s tail twitches with anticipation, his knot growing even bigger. Then he drives in with a hard blow, as Taeyong pushes back against him.

The knot disappears inside Taeyong, and he opens his eyes wide to a silent scream. Taeyong’s muscles wrap around Jaehyun’s thick erection like a tight glove, squeezing and milking him. The ring of reddened muscles clutch at the base of Jaehyun’s cock, sending shock waves of pleasure to his balls and up his spine.

Taeyong clutches onto him, his mouth licking and sucking hazy marks on Jaehyun’s pale neck despite being stretched and filled so ruthlessly. “Don’t stop. Don’t stop. God you feel so good fuck fuck fuck,” he half-whines, half-growls into Jaehyun’s fluffy ear.

Jaehyun wraps his arms around Taeyong, instinctively tucking his smaller body under him. His blows become shorter and more violent as he tries to plant himself as deeply as he can. His knit restricts his motions a little, but he makes it up with force and speed. His blows become more hectic as his pleasure overcomes his body.

“Babe I’m close.”

“Give me everything.”

In two more thrusts, Jaehyun holds himself deep inside as he shoots his cum. Wave after wave of his thick sperm fills Taeyong, who milks every last drop with his lower muscles. The explosion of heat triggers his orgasm that before Jaehyun finishes, his second orgasm bursts. He cums into the tight space between their bodies, dirtying their stomachs with splatters of white.

Neither move for a while, each catching their breaths and reorienting their bearings.

Eventually Taeyong shifts slightly, feeling the part where they joined with a wince; his abdomen tightens from the sensation.

Jaehyun slowly lowers Taeyong’s legs, then maneuver behind him, kicking away the pillows as he does. He wraps an arm around Taeyong’s middle and pulls him backwards. With a tired huff, he buries his nose into Taeyong’s nape.

Taeyong settles into Jaehyun’s warmth. He pokes Jaehyun’s arm. “Possessive wolf.”

“Idiot human.”

Taeyong reaches back to card a hand through Jaehyun’s thick locks, scratching behind his fluffy ears. Jaehyun’s cock twitches with mild spurts. “Do you really want to knock me up, is that just dirty talk?”

“Well, it’s physically impossible.” Taeyong arches a brow, and Jaehyun coughs, turning his head to hide his face. “But it would be kinda hot to see your tummy big with my pups,” he mumbles into the pillow.

“What was that? Pups?”

Jaehyun makes a vague sound, huffing lightly. Taeyong doesn’t need to see his face to know that it’s bright red.

“I knew it!”

Jaehyun tightens his arm around Taeyong. “Stop moving unless you want a round two.”

Taeyong smirks and wiggles his hips experimentally.

Jaehyun sniffles into the part where Taeyong’s neck and shoulder meet. “Yong,” he warns.

“I guess this is the part where I say, 'Cum one last time, baby. For me.'"

Jaehyun groans, burying his face into Taeyong’s nape. Taeyong laughs, gathering Jaehyun’s arms closer around him and half-kicks, half-wiggles the bed sheets to cover his feet; they’re getting cold.

“Is it the babies? Or how big I’ll get?” Taeyong asks after a pause.

Jaehyun garbles something unintelligible. “What?”

“You’re pretty. I’m also pretty. Our babies would be very pretty,” mumbles Jaehyun, tracing a thumb along Taeyong’s tummy. Taeyong bites his tongue from correcting Jaehyun's lack of modesty. Jaehyun continues, “and you’d look amazing pregnant, even if it basically ruins your body. But.” He lifts up slightly, pressing a chaste kiss just below Taeyong’s ear. Taeyong preens at the attention, and Jaehyun feels himself being squeezed again. “You’d smell completely like me if you carried my pups. Because I’d be claiming you completely. I like that. I want that.”

Taeyong’s eyes flash from playful humour to something a little darker, heedier. He tips Jaehyun’s chin down, pecking his nose.

“Stupid, possessive wolf.” He squeezes again. Jaehyun huffs, dick twitching a little.

“Tease.”

“Mm,” Taeyong hums contently. He tilts his neck as peace offering, and Jaehyun attacks it with lavish licks and nips until he finds Taeyong’s pulse, then he bites down. Not hard enough to break skin, but definitely enough to leave a bruise. A delicious shiver travels down Taeyong’s spine.

When Jaehyun pulls away from his neck with a satisfied sound, he goes back to placing lazy, butterfly kisses on Taeyong’s nape and shoulder. Taeyong shifts slightly, feeling how Jaehyun is still half-hard where they’re joined. Then Jaehyun twitches inside him.

“Um. You weren’t joking about the second round, were you?” Taeyong asks, surprised.

“You should know better,” Jaehyun says, smirking. “Just give me another minute.”

“But I,” Taeyong suddenly feels concerned. “Wait. I already came twice! I’m at my  _ limit. _ ”

“What was that you said about eating? ‘I need to make sure you’re well fed’, right?”

“But Jae–”

“Your upper mouth was fed. Now I’ll feed your lower mouth.”

Taeyong wrinkles his nose, pulling a face. “That’s so weird.”

“Hey, you’re not allowed to say that,” Jaehyun retorts. “You’re supposed to like everything I say.”

“Haha. Kiss my ass.”

“Sure, after I fuck it some more.”

Taeyong deadpans. Jaehyun smirks. Taeyong grumbles something and guides Jaehyun’s hands lower; long fingers instinctively wrap around him.

“Make it quick. I need my beauty sleep soon.”

“You don’t dictate how fast or slow I go.”

“Yeah? We still gotta pack the leftovers.”

“Ah shit.”

“Exactly. So make it–”

Jaehyun shuts him up with a kiss.

•••

They get to the leftovers eventually, but it speaks nothing of how tired and shaky their arms and legs are, how sore Taeyong is, and how exceptionally difficult it is to get out of bed.


End file.
